


Spy, Synth and Sole

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dominance, Electrical Stimulation, Fingering, Handcuffs, I Blame Tumblr, Masturbation, Multi, Nick is a naughty bastard, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Submission, Threesomes, Toys, Vaginal Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sole and Nick decide they want a kid. They ask Deacon to help. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Altrissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altrissa/gifts).



> Not the weirdest thing I've ever written...but certainly in the top 5...

 "We want a baby. Since Nick can't, well, father anything we want you to help".

If someone had told Deacon even yesterday that he'd be asked to do this he'd have told them to fuck off and get clean from the chems they were obviously on before speaking to him again. They'd picked a quiet time to ask the Railroad spy for his help and at least had the decency to get him a shot of bourbon first _and_ let him swallow it before asking. Classy.

"Good joke" he'd said and tipped his glass in their direction. "Very funny. You'll have to do a lot better than that to get me rattled though."

Nick's rough voice erased the smile from his face though: "We're...not joking Deacon" and looking at his friend's face he could see he really _wasn't._

Holy fuck.

.....

The discussion as to how this was going to actually _work_ took a long time. And quite a few drinks. Deacon offered to, ahem, 'produce' into a bag or something and hand it over but Sole wasn't hearing any of that. "I want you to fuck me Deacon" she'd said and he was glad for the second time that night that he didn't have a drink in his mouth. 

"Nick, my old robotic chum, are _you_ alright with this? Because I know for a fucking _fact_ that getting a synth pissed off with me is not a good way to stay alive. You should have seen that time I gave Glory the brush-off and she nearly tore my damn dick off and-"

Nick tipped his hat back with one metal finger "If I was not alright with this then I wouldn't be here."

"Okay," Deacon folded his hands on the table like finishing a card game "how do you want to play this? Because I know for a fact that Railroad HQ doesn't have any privacy and while it wouldn't be the first time I've shown a beautiful woman a good time in the escape tunnel I'm guessing you'd prefer something a little less...fragrant?"

"- my house, our bed" Sole finished. "I've got a few minor things to sort out at Red Rocket and Nick's got some paperwork at the agency but we'll be back in a day."

"And what of your metal boyfriend here?"

"Nick will be there."

Nick shrugged in a subtle way and quirked his head off to one side. "I'd like to make sure you treat my partner right." Deacon nodded, he could understand that, "and," Nick continued, "I kind of like watching her take pleasure too"

The cigarette Deacon was trying to light just then fell out of his hands. 

....

 The next time Sole was home was a good few hours before Deacon was due to show up. The work at Red Rocket had left her dusty and craving a wash before anyone saw her. God but she missed showers. 

She'd been in the bath for only a few minutes when a familiar gravelly voice came from the door. "Now that's a sight for sore eyes," Nick walked in and came over for a kiss. "I'd sooner fight a deathclaw with a pool cue than do any more paperwork today."

"All sorted?" She asked.

"Most of it. There's a rather pressing matter that doesn't have paperwork behind it though that I'll have to deal with asap."

"What's that then?" She turned her head to watch him pull up a chair to the bath and sit down behind her. Nick was loosening his tie and undoing his top shirt buttons and she felt herself grow hot down below. It never failed to do it for her - just seeing him take off his coat and tie would make her grow damp as he only ever did that for one occasion. Making her come.

"I've been thinking about our friend Deacon and what he's going to do to you tonight," Nick settled into the chair and turned her back around so she was facing away from him. "I'm also beginning to realise a few things about you in all this." 

"Oh?" She asked and felt his hands rest on her shoulders, gently squeezing her warm, damp skin. "And what has your detective senses worked out?" Her voice was teasing, light, trying to ignore the effect his touch and voice was having on her.

Nick leaned forward slightly and purred into her ear: "that you rather enjoy the idea of two men bringing you pleasure," his hands tightened against her skin, "that you want us both worshipping your beautiful naked body.." Her breath caught and his hands felt her pulse start to race. Ahh, he had been right. Good.

Nick's metal hand slinked around to her front and cupped her breast. "Admit it," he purred in her ear, "you want us both don't you?" and smiled at her indrawn breath. "How would you like me to be behind you, doing _this_ " he leaned down and kissed her neck while his metal hand pinched her nipple gently, "while he's sliding in and out of you, moaning with pleasure-"

Her body bucked backward and he smiled, unseen. "Ahh that's the dirty thoughts you've been having darling," he reached over and slid his more human-looking hand into the water and between her legs. Damn, she was _wet_. "Tell me about them and I might be able to help with this case.."

"You do not play fair Valentine," she gasped and he crooked his fingers inside her - hitting the sweet spot he knew would have her writhing.

"Ahh now, what would be truly unfair would be if I told you about the time I spent with my hand down our friend's trousers during a thunderstorm and he was coming all over these fingers.." He thrust them into her for emphasis.

Her body arched again and she whimpered softly. "Damn you."

"Admit it" his voice rasped against her ear, "admit you want us both." The water sloshed back and forth as his motions grew more forceful, pounding his fingers in and out now in time to her moaning breaths. "Admit it and I'll put another finger in. You're plenty wet enough."

He knew what she liked. Sole loved him dominant, teasing, denying her until she did what he told, there were nights he'd work her up to a frenzy and then sit back and casually light up a cigarette like she wasn't even there. Those were the nights that had Codsworth ask him politely the next morning if they could perhaps refrain from making such loud, ahem, inappropriate noises during their 'private time'.

"I want you both!" She cried, grinding herself against his hand. "Okay? I want you both to fuck me, one after the other or both at once I don't care!"

"Good girl" he kissed her sweating neck and worked his lips up to her ear. His four fingers entered her, causing her to gasp and writhe at the stretching. "Maybe I'll start him off for you, take him in my mouth until he's hard and ready to make a baby in you-"

Sole  _screamed_ as she came, thrashing most of the remaining water out of the bath. Nick made a mental note to go an apologise to Codsworth for the noise.

Again.

.....

 


	2. The solution

 When Deacon arrived at Sanctuary later that evening, he'd taken the time to have a halfway decent wash and scour out some appropriate clothing. Despite his absolutely huge wardrobe it had taken a while - just what _do_ you wear to an invite to have sex with one of your friends while the other watches anyway? Tuxedo had been out - smart, but too many bits to take off and a number of his disguises were just too shabby and road-worn to be appropriate.

So jeans and a shirt it was. He strolled past Codsworth and gave the robot a quirky salute at his "Good evening Sir Deacon" and stopped to give Dogmeat a ruffle of the ears. "Just business" he said in reply to Preston's enquiry as to what the spy was doing here this evening and smirked at the frustrated sigh _that_ got. Ha! Let them try to figure out what he was ever up to and they'd all get it wrong. Especially tonight.

..

The house that Sole had built for her and Nick was at the far end of the street and away from the buildings, but still protected by a bank of turrets and a few carefully hidden mines. Sole had made a few too many enemies to be undefended. Inside though was a perfectly warm and lovely abode, with areas for seating and eating and a huge desk sprawled with paperwork, comics and whatever else Sole had picked up on her journeys.

Upstairs was a large bed, with a table and chair next to it where Nick was busy pouring out a few glasses of wine. "Hope you don't mind" the detective said, "but I figured you might like something first."

Sole was just sat on the bed in a thin slip of satin _and nothing else dear fucking god._ Deacon looked her up and down behind his glasses and dryly said "yeah that would be a good idea" before taking one of the glasses and knocking it back in one gulp.

"Philistine, that was a vintage." Nick drawled. 

..

Sole beckoned him over and Deacon sat down next to her and leaned back on his hands. "So, I'm kinda hoping you realise this is a new experience for me, not saying I'm not up for it because I am, but do you want to-?"

\- he didn't finish the sentence before Sole had moved across his field of vision and kissed him. Instinct brought his hands up and behind her head and then he was kissing her back, trying not to smile at the soft moans she was letting out.

Releasing her, he looked across at Nick who gave him a simple nod. _Go ahead,_ his whole stance said, _enjoy it._

"Whelp, that's an answer and a half." Deacon rested his hand on her shoulders and pulled her in for another kiss, this one far more searching and delving than the first. Her hands were roaming across his chest and _goddamn_ brushing his nipples before moving lower and fiddling with his belt. "Lemme get that" he used one hand to undo his belt and pull it off and onto the floor in one smooth motion. "Now, where were we? Ahh yes, fornication."

 ..

Nick nearly had to reboot his systems upon seeing this. Somehow, seeing Deacon start to remove his clothes and then return to kissing his partner was making his circuits buzz. It wasn't jealousy, nor anger, not even admiration really. Something more primal and deep was coursing through his neural net and he found himself leaning forward. He _wanted_ to see this. 

..

 Deacon had managed to get his hands on Sole's clothing and hesitantly slid the strap from her shoulder, leaning in to kiss the skin underneath. She was perfectly smooth and warm and wearing no perfume or anything to mask her natural scent of skin and musk. No need to pile on flower extracts and other things when you are faced with the smell of an aroused woman. He moved his lips up to her neck and kissed there too, inhaling her wonderful scent and fighting the urge to just rip her clothes off and take her right fucking now.

The glowing eyes of his friend on the bed put pay to any notion of that. Deacon knew Nick probably better than Sole did, and his synthetic friend had a distinct preference for slow, unhurried lovemaking that left his partners exhausted but satisfied.  _Like that time on the mission where you'd both turned to each other and-_ he forced his mind back to the here and now. That particular memory was best left accessible for his own private time when he could take himself in hand and see to his own pleasures. Best just do what he came here to do, then disappear into the night.

He had worked both straps off Sole's shoulders now and the whole garment slithered down her body, exposing her breasts to the room. Deacon slid his hands down to cup both of them, hefting them slightly before running a thumb across one bare nipple.

"Nice rack" he quipped and stifled her exasperated sigh with a kiss. "I'm glad you didn't walk into HQ in anything low cut that day else I'd have been tempted to just take you up against the wall in front of Des and Glory.." He heard Sole's breath catch and made a mental note :  _the lady likes to be watched._ Not that the yellow eyes staring through the dim light didn't give that away though, it was obvious Sole was enjoying being watched as much as she was enjoying what Deacon was doing. Truth be told, there was something almost dangerously thrilling about those burning optics watching everything he was doing.

Sole had wriggled onto his lap somehow in the last few minutes and discarded the last of her clothing which put her breasts at easy mouth reach and her fantastic arse right by his hands. Her voice was low, breathy: "you're wearing too much clothing Mr. Spymaster".

"And what were you planning on doing about that?" he asked and laughed when she pushed him onto his back on the bed and started to undo his jeans. "Scavenging them?" She quipped and pulled them off his legs along with his underwear. "Could probably make a dress out of these, or a sturdy bra with a knife holder pocket or-" he rolled her onto her back and pressed himself down on top of her naked body. He was hard and straining against her and damn glad he still had his sunglasses on. Had to keep some damn cover in all this madness.

...

She was the one who took him in hand, feeling his arousal and making him bite back at least 20 different curse words when she started teasing his hard shaft. He could only lie there and moan softly while her thumb massaged just under the firm head of his cock, picking up a bead of pre-come and smearing it around and down. 

"I think he's ready," Nick's voice rolled across them both and it was the approval Sole apparently needed to guide Deacon to her entrance and pull him into her.

_Goddamn if I'm dreaming Gid, do NOT let me wake up,_ Deacon prayed as her soft, hot walls closed around him. She didn't give him long to get accustomed to her either before she was starting to move against him. The lady knew what she wanted and Deacon was happy to give it to her. Innuendo completely deliberate. 

She apparently liked things harder and faster than he'd imagined as his initial thrusts were all met with her nails in his back and a gritted request that he 'stop playing and just fucking fuck me'. He rose up onto his elbows and looked down at her flushed face. "As my lady requires" he breathed and thrust sudden and hard, her answering cry being all the encouragement he needed to give her everything he had. 

...

Sole was making some wonderful deep moans and sighs when a soft touch on his back that he recognised as lips moved across his skin and he heard Nick's voice right behind him. "Hope you two miscreants don't mind, but I'm no longer interested in just watching this case." Deacon could only moan when he felt Nick's hand slide down between his shoulder blades, heading south to far more entertaining areas.

Deacon lifted one of Sole's legs up and tucked it round his back, never missing a thrust. "So," he said, talking over the low moans Sole was letting out at the change of position, "what course do you want this case to go in then Mr Valentine?"

A soft synthetic finger slid between his arse and he bit his lip and tried no to come right that fucking second. "Oh I dunno," Nick rumbled, "thought maybe I could press you for more details," and at the word press he got the tip of his finger right inside Deacon.

"Ffff-fuck" the spy stuttered. "This is not making my job easier"

"It doesn't feel good?"

"No, it feels fucking great but I kind of don't want to blow my load before I can get our beautiful lady here to come shouting at least one of our names."

"That likely dear?" Nick asked Sole and she shook her head. "No," she moaned, "so damn close-" her words were cut off by desperate breathless kisses from Deacon. He honestly couldn't take much more and from the noises Sole was belting out now, neither could she. He'd wanted this to take longer, last longer, make her beg and scream and fucking _fuck_ Nick Valentine for knowing how to make Deacon fall apart. _Bastard._ Burying his head into Sole's shoulder he took her as fast as he could.

Sole gasped and sobbed and moaned "C-coming"

 "That's it, good girl, sing for me" Nick purred and Deacon had to practically grab hold of the bed as his bed partner convulsed under him into her orgasm, her muscle walls clenching his cock so tight and so fast that he didn't think he could hang on much longer-

"-you as well." Nick slid his finger all the way inside Deacons body and crooked it so rub against that fucking sweet spot and that was really all Deacon could take this crazy night. "Fuck," he cried out, "I'm fucking coming" and everything went white in his vision as he erupted inside her.

 

 


	3. The accidental slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heading straight into porn without plot and probably then onward to a damn threesome next chapter because I really have no shame whatsover

 

“What if?-” he left this question hanging as he thrust again into her. It had been insane to even take Sole out on a mission only a few days after that night they’d all spent together. They’d needed more space, more time, not to be thrown just the two of them into a remote location with only one sleeping bag after a long tiring day. They’d been in situations like this many a time before but this, coming so soon after the night they’d had sex together, had been impossible to stop turning into something else.

“Don’t, don’t stop” she gasped, her body arching into his thrusts. “It’s the same end result, he can’t mind-”

Deacon panted hard, his orgasm starting to build. “I, I should stop,” he gasped, “right now, I should stop,” his hips snapped forward and he pushed deeper into her. He’d been struggling with his desire all day and when they’d stopped for the night he’d figured he could at least sleep off these incessant thoughts. This was his best friend, and his other best friend’s partner, and however much Nick and her wanted his genetic material he _seriously_ doubted Nick meant for anything like this. Sleeping with her under Nick’s watchful gaze was one thing, taking her hard and fast alone like a pair of rutting animals was another. Deacon had managed to suppress his desires to get some sleep when she’d stripped off and joined him and they’d lain skin to skin and somehow both turned to each other at the same moment and godfuckingdammit that was _it_ for both of them.

“It’s f-fine,” she stuttered underneath him, “you can s-stop if you need to.” The harsh and vigorous way he was slamming into her made her hope he didn’t though. This was primal, savage, and she’d never been so turned on in her life. The feel of the hard ground beneath them and the wind blowing over their naked bodies as they writhed under the stars, nobody around for miles to hear their cries of passion-

Deacon moaned, long and desperate. “I can’t. I just fucking can’t stop. I’m going to come and I can’t stop and-”

Sole just sank her nails into his back and pulled him tight against her. Come in me, her mind cried and she felt him swell inside her almost as a response.

With gritted teeth and a muffled curse, Deacon came in shuddering pulses, jetting up inside her, the feel of it bringing her to climax as well.  
..

“Fuck” he said after he’d got his breath back and the world had stopped spinning. “Got to say that was one of the best times I’ve ever had. Definite top 5, maybe top 3..”

  
Sole laid on her back and looked up at the night sky. “I’m sorry Deacon, that wasn’t supposed to happen. I’ve just-”

  
“- got no restraint when it comes to devilishly handsome men?” He quipped, taking refuge behind jokes. He really didn’t want her to start thinking about his actions too much. Deacon was a spy, a master of control and subterfuge. He wasn’t the type to lose all control. He wasn’t. And he definitely didn’t want to do this again. _Right now. With her on top. Moaning his name and arching her back, her naked body within reach of his hands…godfuckingdammit._

She chuckled. “Always ready with the right words aren’t you Sir Spy?”

“I’m a simple uncomplicated farmer I’ll have you know! I just do this stuff to pay for my crops” he lit two cigarettes with a single move and passed one over to her. The familiarity of the joking and chatter eased off until Sole stubbed her cig out and curled up for sleep.

  
Deacon lay awake for longer though even after her breathing had settled into soft snores. _You’ll have to tell Nick,_ he decided privately. _Best he blame you than her. He did say to get her pregnant, not carry on like you’re having an affair. Which you’re totally not. You were just both thinking of him. She started it. We were drunk. We’d survived a fight with 2 deathclaws and a whole brace of super mutants. I fell on top of her naked and…oh fuck’s sake._

He really had to rule out lying in this case. Nick was a bloody good detective after all.


	4. Fantasy and Deduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets have some more smut shall we...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to have Sole playing with herself? Nick watching? Joining in? Then this is for you. (Threesome in next chapter :p)

 Sole was in the bath again, this time washing off the grit and dust from the roads travelled and battles fought rescuing yet another synth and placing them safely in society. The same way she'd finished every long spell out in the Commonwealth really, once she'd got a bath set up in the first settlement, was with a long scrub in the cleanest water she could find. At least these days she could have the water actually _hot_ first. Yes it had been a whole generator set up for her use but what's the point of being this hero if you can't get a few perks out of it?

She scrubbed at her legs and tried not to think about how they'd been _wrapped around Deacon's back only last night while he fucked you like a animal and -_ no. No. She tried to haul her mind back to more normal matters. Settlements that still needed sorting, that Brahmin that was a gift to Abernathy Farm, that shack that still only had sleeping bags in it _like the one you were rolling around on top of only yesterday with Deacon between your thighs pounding into you and moaning he was going to come-_

_Fuck._ She felt a hard pulse start between her legs and her nipples began to peak and rise up out of the water. Her mind rolled through every dirty thing that had been said and done the night before, all the moans and the gasps and Deacon's fingers probing inside her to check she was wet enough for a really hard fucking before rolling on top of her, parting her legs and thrusting into her without warning. He'd kept his glasses on the whole time which somehow made it even _better._

She dropped her wash cloth and slid one hand between her thighs. _He'd thrust so hard when he got close to coming that I thought the floor would collapse,_ she remembered and let her fingers start to circle her clit. _His wide cock stretching me and rubbing deep inside, making me come over and over again-_

..

 The sound of vigorously splashing water greeted Nick when he arrived home and for a moment he assumed Sole was just getting ready for their evening of trying for a baby with Deacon. Then he remembered that he'd only invited Deacon over this afternoon when the Railroad spy showed up at Nick's office with an admission about what had happened the night before. He didn't tell Deacon that he already knew or the fact he'd hacked Sole's Pipboy ages ago to send him information about her (in case of emergency). It hadn't taken much of his CPU's power to work out Sole's fast heart rate as well as her breathing meant she was either under attack or having sex. Since there were no injuries listed or signs of running it was probably safe to assume she'd been having sex. He'd sat there in his office and watched the data flowing into his terminal and imagined what exactly they were doing out there. _Good God_ had it turned him on.

Might be worth telling that to Deacon later. The man had seemed a touch off balance when Nick had merely waved off his concerns and apology. Truth be told, Nick did like keeping the guy on his toes, a subtle revenge for all the times Deacon had done it to _him._

Sole's moan broke his train of thought and he walked into the little room they'd set up with the bath and stopped in the doorway.  Her head was lolling back on the side of the bath and frantic motions of her hands under the water were causing a lot of load splashes. Nick watched quietly, planning his next move. Her right hand kept reaching up to pinch at her nipples hard - first one, then the other, then back again - just like she asked him to do with his metal hand often. She was trying to be quiet but from the soft, desperate moans she was making it was pretty obvious his girl was going to make herself come shortly.

He was behind her and breathing in her ear a second later. "I hope you're thinking about me" he purred and smiled at her shocked gasp.

"Jesus CHRIST Nick! Knock next time!" she tried to curl up in the bath but Nick's hands on her shoulders stopped her.

"So, I had an interesting visit from our dear Railroad friend earlier today," he slid his hands down her collarbones and stopped just above the swell of her breasts. "Told me how the two of you had... _spent the night_ shall we say?"

Sole's heart stopped. _Deacon told him? Oh god this is bad, this is bad,_ she opened her mouth to apologise but only got 'I'm so sorry' out before Nick had a finger pressed against her lips.

"Shush. I've decided how he's going to make it up to me later but you, you are going to do it now"

She was stammering and offering to do anything, anything, when he suddenly grasped her breast in his cold metal hand. "Oh you will, " he purred, "but right now you're going to tell me exactly what you folks did. Make it hot enough and I might, _might_ let you finish what you were just doing."

Nick had asked her to tell him her fantasties before, that was nothing new and she knew it excited him as the first time she'd detailed her dream of being fucked up against a wall he'd spun her into his arms and shoved her against the Workshop wall and had her. Telling him about actual sex she'd had with another man though....

"Tell me"  Nick commanded. "Tell me exactly what you did, and what he did to you. Did he kiss you first?"

"Y-yes" Sole breathed. "Soft at first so I could stop him at any point-"

"-which you didn't"

"-which I didn't. He got more excited and forceful and had his tongue in my mouth and his hands on my breasts only minutes later. He kept apologising and offering to stop but I didn't want him to-"

"Was he hard?" Nick's hands started to wander down her shoulders as she talked and Sole tried not to reach up and pull them against her. Damn she wanted his hands lower.

The memory of the night came back to her in full colour and she started to talk non-stop about the whole event. "He had me pinned to the ground, Nick, holding himself above me on trembling arms as he pressed his hips down onto me. He was hard already, but when I managed to flip him over and get on top of him he got even harder. I rubbed myself on him, making his cock slick with how wet I was and he was just moaning and saying how he'd not be able to stop if he slipped inside me."

Nick's metal fingers pinched one of her nipples and she bit her lip. "Keep talking" he purred "so you were slicking him up and down..."

"and he just grabbed my thighs hard enough to bruise and said "I've got to come soon" and drove his cock straight inside me. Didn't even give me time to breathe before he was pounding into me." Nick's metal hand slid into the water and between her legs.

"Go on-" he said and brushed his sharp fingers against her thigh.

Sole shuddered as metal fingers started to probe gently, opening her, brushing with infinite care around her clit. "He took me hard, deperate, I looked down to see his cock move in and out of me and he sucked at my breasts and I couldn't help moaning because I was going to come and couldn't stop." Nick pressed down at her soft wet core and she moaned.

"Like now?" he asked, his fingers moving in soft circles.

"Please don't stop"

"Keep talking or I will"

"I couldn't stop him, Nick." she was panting, riding the hard pulses of arousal Nick was stirring up in her. "I didn't want to. I wanted to feel him come in me. I just needed to hear him moan and come and he kept offering to stop but I knew he couldn't," her aborted orgasm from earlier was coming back now, harder. The cold metal of Nick's hand rubbing against her was more than she could stand. "I'm going to come"

"Is that what he said to you?"

She let out a long moan, trying to hold back long enough to answer him. "Y-yes. Over and over again"

Nick's lips and teeth were working at her neck and he slid his skin-covered-hand into the water and stroked down her abdomen. "He came in you didn't he? Filled you with his seed. You might even have our child starting to grow inside you right now-" He couldn't finish that sentence as Sole was thrashing in the bath and mewling against his fingers and begging him to make her come.

And Nick couldn't ever leave a woman in distress.

 

....

Deacon was on his way to Sole's place like Nick had asked him to do so tonight ("so we can, ahh, work things out shall we say?") when he heard a noise that was starting to become familiar to him:

Sole was coming. Hard. Based on the husky tones of Nick's voice speaking all the way during her moans, he was the one making her scream like that. _And you were the one doing it the other night when you came so hard you'd almost got a nosebleed and she writhed and screamed underneath you while you rode the longest orgasm you've ever had..._

Goddamn he needed his control back. That damn synth detective and his hero missus would probably have his glasses off and his real name out of him if things continued.


	5. Payback and teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacon has to make things up to Nick, and in the process Sole learns some new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand more porn. I give full credit to my giftee Altrissa for the 'electricity stimulation of Nick' idea. And to 'nickvalentinedoesthings' at Tumblr for the Deathclaw fighting.

 Nick had used his journey back to Sanctuary from the office to think about how he was going to make their...shall we say..'partner in crime' Deacon repay him for seducing Sole on a mission. Truthfully he _really_ wasn't that bothered - Human Nick had had a very open approach to relationships (sidelined when Jenny came along because she did not feel the same) and post-nuclear people really didn't seem to have the same tight morals as before. Maybe when your chief concerns are dying from radiation or being replaced by a synth you didn't sweat sexual fidelity so much. Having said that, he'd still put a 10mm through Deacon's head if he ever took Sole's heart away from Nick. Synth or human; Nick wouldn't stand for _that._

It had only been a few years back when the Railroad spy had rocked up to Nick's office after one of his little 'face swaps' and scared the diodes off the poor detective _and_ Ellie by appearing with long hair, long legs and...err.....breasts. "Diamond" he'd/she'd insisted on being called for the duration of this gender swap and had played absolutely mercilessly with Nick's feelings. Bastard made for a  _damn_ attractive dame. Combined with the time Deacon had managed to get him to take on a fucking  _Deathclaw_ while the two of the were stark naked (a tale which the pair of them would take to their graves because no way in hell was anyone finding out about it) and it was really time for that smartass spy to learn not to piss a synth off.

...

Deacon wasn't scared of much. Heights maybe, Radscorpions probably and Glory with a shotgun oh fucking definitely, but he wouldn't have added Nick Valentine to the list until today. Okay, okay, not actual fear as such, but Deacon prided himself on being able to read just about everyone in every situation and yet when he'd confessed the night he'd spent with Sole that damn detective had just  _smiled._ So turning up to Nick and Sole's house tonight on Nick's own invitation wasn't at all what Deacon had expected and it worried him. He literally had  _no_ idea what that damn synth had in mind.

Nor why Nick had told him to bring a shock baton.

...

"Please give our lady friend a few minutes," Nick waved Deacon inside and offered him a coffee, "that dame can take ages in the bath."

_Yeah I fucking heard you from outside Nick. So did half of Sanctuary. Goddamn but she's loud when she comes.._ "No problem Nick," Deacon suppressed his thoughts, "need the damn drink after the eyeballing Soldier Boy tried to give me."

"Danse still trying to figure out why you're here?"

"More like trying to figure out how I'm still alive. He's convinced now that I'm a courser, rogue one of course, and it's only a matter of time before you guys find out and put a bullet in my head."

Nick turned a wry smile on him. "And of course you have not corrected our tin-plated friend of this notion?"

"Nick, now where would the fun be in that?"

It could have been like an old post-mission evening with him and Nick exchanging gibes and witty asides. The skies were clear, neither of them had any bullet holes in them, all was well in the Commonwealth and Deacon wasn't having to try and remember a decent covering story. In fact he almost forgot why he was there-

\- until Sole walked in. Or  _slinked in_ would be a better description. Deacon could feel his eyes slam wide open behind his glasses - just where did she keep finding these scraps of satin and lace?

Sole stood in the doorway in high heels, stockings and a lace-lined shift in darkest black. With her hair cascading damply down her back and her lips outlined in red she looked like the very personification of lust.

"Ahh good girl," Nick purred and moved to take her hand. "You did exactly as told."

..

Of all the things Deacon's mind had ever run through for the evening, up to and including a wrestling match with a pissed-off synth and his lover, this hadn't even factored in. He was sat on a sofa with Sole straddling him and humming against his neck in a  _very nice way thank you very much_ and watching Nick casually take off his tie and shirt. "Get off him," Nick ordered and Sole instantly moved, "he's got a job to do. Penance if you will." Nick sat down on the comfy chair facing them and lazily undid his trousers. "You  _did_ bring what you were told?" He asked Deacon and suddenly the spy fucking understood. 

"Good. Because although a certain lady acquaintance of ours has apologised for your..shall we say..minor indiscretions the other night, you have not. Yet."

Deacon pulled out the baton and tilted it in the detective's direction. "Halloween two years back wasn't it?"

"Thanksgiving actually. You do remember how to do this and not fry my damn brain?"

Sole looked back and forth between the two of them and raised her hand. "Okay, for those of us who were frozen back then...?"

"He wants me to make him come," Deacon answered, "or as near as can be." He got up from the sofa and patted Sole on the shoulder. "Just....watch. Okay?" he reassured her as he flicked the switch on the baton to 'low' and felt it start to hum.

...

If Nick's eyes could roll back in his head he was damn sure they'd be rotating like a spinning plate by now. Deacon had forgotten nothing from that night years ago when they'd found out what a regulated dose of electrical current did to Nick's body.

Soft, teasing strokes of the baton up Nick's bare chest felt just like the caress of fingers against nipples. A brush of it against his neck felt like teeth gently nipping warm flesh. When it moved down to his waist and lower he could feel an erection he knew damn well wasn't there start to grow. 

"Goddamn" he breathed, "lower"

When he felt the current move to between his legs he couldn't stop himself from arching up and gripping the armrests. "I'm, I'm hard. I  _feel fucking hard and dear God-"_

He could hear both Sole's breathing deepen and Deacon's as well. Focusing his eyes on Deacon's trousers for a second showed a familiar bulge too.  _Good._

Deacon started to move the baton back and forth between Nick's legs, stroking it against his body in a slow rhythm. "That's, that's it," Nick moaned. "Feels like you're stroking my cock and-" he could only breathe out as Deacon pressed harder. 

"More?" Deacon leaned over and pressed his free hand against the chair's back right by Nick's head. Leaning in further he spoke into the detective's ear "you know this is turning me the fuck on as well? Right? As punishments go it's not really-"

"-shut up" Nick's head snapped round and captured Deacon's mouth in a firm kiss.

...

Sole could only writhe in her seat as the  _hottest fucking thing ever_ happened right in front of her. Nick was moaning and panting and coming out with the filthiest language while Deacon shoved that electric stick in and out of Nick's trousers like it was a vibrator and then they were kissing right in front of her and really that was all she could take. "Please" she whimpered, not knowing whether she was pleading to be touched or for the two men to continue.

A sudden deeper hum from the baton mixed with a wrenching cry from Nick. "Oh Jesus, yes!" his voice growing louder, "more, don't stop!" Deacon had flicked it up to a higher setting and was practically ramming it against Nick's body now. 

Deacon's spoke to her without turning his head. "He's not far off now, any minute..."

"Put the damn thing on high, I want to come." Nick's voice was rough, demanding and breathless. 

"As ordered, I shall obey"

...

Nick  _knew_ that he didn't actually have a cock that was swelling and pulsing, or balls that were tightening up in preparation nor even skin that could feel pre-come start to trickle onto it but it didn't matter. He could  _feel_ all of it; the burning pulse inside him growing heavier with each stroke, the tremble of his legs as he fought to not thrust into Deacon's grip. Then Deacon switched everything to High and his vision whited out.

"I'm, oh God I'm coming" he cried and every single system in his body restarted.

 

 


	6. Gratuitous sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially supposed to be a one-off. How I've got to this many chapters is beyond me... Let's have some more porn.

When Nick's systems had all come back online after the blindingly severe orgasm Deacon had given him, he was aware that the spy master was still in front of him fiddling with the now-deactivated baton and Sole was fiddling with-

"- hands where I can see them Doll" he drawled. "I didn't say you could do  _that_."

Sole shamefully moved her hand away from that place between her legs that was screaming for attention. "Well, perhaps if you'd not do blatantly hot things in front of me I wouldn't have to."

"Like  _this_ you mean?" Nick pulled Deacon's head back down and kissed him long and thoroughly.

"B-Bastard." Sole moaned. Downside of being in love with a detective was that he could, and _would,_ figure out each and every damn kink she had and use it against her. Something told her that he'd still not _quite_ finished making her repay her slight indiscretion with Deacon yet.

She could only squirm in her seat, watching, while Nick's lips and tongue tangled with Deacon's own; their hands sliding over each other's chests and breathing heavily. Deacon was the first to break their embrace, turning his head toward the sofa where Sole was sitting. Watching.

"Nick, there's a woman sat behind me that is looking rather savage right now and while a friendly mauling in bed is kinda fun I'd still like to have all my organs intact tomorrow. Sort of hard to get into HQ stark naked with scratches and bite marks all over ya"

"You'd know" Nick drawled but settled his hands back on the chair. "Still, our fine lady here _does_ seem to require something rather urgently and it would be exceptionally crass of us to leave a dame in distress. I'll defer to your decision though how you think we should ease her suffering - although I would take it as a favour if you'd see to it that things are fully resolved."

"Message received and understood." Deacon turned back to the sofa, aware of those gold glowing eyes behind him cataloguing his every move. _Recording_ his every move. The spy master had a job to do, two in fact now, and if he was a nicer man he'd simply go over to Sole, pin her down on the cushions and give her the roughest, hardest fuck he was capable of until they both came writhing and screaming and totally satisfied.

He wasn't that nice though.

..

Nick watched, curious, as Deacon sat down next to Sole on the sofa and gently brushed a strand of hair off her flushed face. His touch was infinitely gentle, delicate, fingers smoothly running down her cheek and neck and then cupping the back of her head and pulling her slowly in for a slow and sensual kiss. "You know what I _really_ want to do right now?" Deacon asked her and she could only shake her head, "I want to lie you down here, right in front of Goldeneye over there, and make love to you for hours until you literally cannot come any more."

"D-Deacon, I -" she breathed.

"Well, I'm damned if I'm going to fail. You wouldn't want me to have a black mark against my perfect sheet of perfectness would you?" he pushed her back and cupped a breast through the sheer fabric of her slip. "After all, the more I can make you come, the more likely I'll leave you with your own little synth-freedom-fighter growing here and I can retire:" his other hand slid down to her flat abdomen and he ducked down to place a brief kiss there too, enjoying her shocked intake of breath. Lying her down flat on the sofa cushions he took one of her ankles in his hand and started kissing his way up her foot, to her calves, then higher to the inside of her thigh. He ducked his head and gave her a brief, almost feather-light, kiss against her hot and wet core before withdrawing and sitting back on his heels. "Nick." he said without turning round, "you let me know at any point if I'm overstepping my bounds here."

Nick drawled lazily "don't worry, I will." His calm voice wasn't reflecting what he felt inside though. Watching Deacon gently push Sole down and begin to slip what little she wore off her body while smoothing his lips over each exposed part was doing alarming things to Nick's internal cooling systems. Sole was breathing heavily and arching her body up to Deacon's touch and  _goddamn_ if it wasn't turning Nick on again. He was leaning forward to watch everything when Sole started pleading with Deacon to "stop fucking around and just fuck me." Many months ago Deacon had told Nick about a few covert operations he'd done in the Commonwealth and especially one involving seducing several women in order to keep his cover. From the mewling and moaning coming from Sole as Deacon gently suckled on her breasts it was obvious that those covert skills had not been lost.

When Deacon took all of his clothes off and spread out naked on Sole's body Nick was up out of his chair a second later. "Scoot up a bit" he instructed and settled himself behind Sole so she was resting her head on his chest. "I want a better view."

"Ringside seating?" Deacon quipped. Nick didn't answer, just nuzzled Sole's neck and then stroked her damp hair back off her face.

..

_Heaven and hell,_ Sole thought. Floating in absolute bliss at the loving and gentle touches of two men determined to make her have a good time, and torn apart from her burning and desperate need to come. Nick was stroking her hair and face and as she looked up into his amber eyes they closed and he leaned down to kiss her. As his lips touched hers and she moaned against his touch she felt her thighs being slowly pushed apart and a very warm, very naked and very horny man laid himself down between them. Nick's tongue was pushing at her lips and as she opened her mouth to allow him deeper she felt Deacon's hard length rub up against her wet core for an instant before he slid easily and totally inside her. Nick's hum of appreciation tingled against her tongue and Deacon took that as his cue to thrust deep, fast, rubbing against every nerve inside her.

She could do nothing but whimper against Nick's lips. Deacon shifted and angled himself so he was driving straight against her most sensitive spot, that roughness inside her that Nick regularly teased and tormented with nothing more than his fingers, that place that started the pressure build up, the promise of orgasm. It wasn't enough though, she needed more but couldn't ask with Nick's tongue down her throat. Her hand reached up and pinched her nipples, hoping one of the men would get the hint and give some attention to the urgent ache in her breasts.

It was Deacon's mouth that latched on, sucking her hard and - _oh thank god sweet Jesus yes -_ scraping his teeth against the sensitive flesh. Nicks' soft moans against her lips, the touch of his hands steadying her head, Deacon's mouth on her nipples and his cock driving into her was causing her whole form to tremble, then shake as her pleasure grew. Deacon felt it first, her tight walls beginning to throb and squeeze him. "You're going to come" he said, resting his forehead on her chest for a second before suddenly ramming himself up to the hilt and withdrawing before thrusting again, harder and faster. He couldn't last out much longer either, she was so fucking wet and beautiful and moaning - _hold it together Deeks she can't be far off -_ and good _GOD_ did he need to come right this instant.

He was shortly rewarded when Sole's back arched and she screamed her relief as a violent orgasm ripped through her and sent her shuddering and throbbing against his cock and -

"-here it comes" he breathed. The pressure inside him crested and erupted, shooting his come over and over into the convulsing woman beneath him and then collapsing onto her hot and exhausted body.

Barely a minute passed though before he felt something strange, something unfamiliar..

"Oh fucking Jesus." Deacon moaned and started to thrust again.

"I err, thought you'd come" Nick puzzled.

"I did," Deacon gritted his teeth at the harsh waves of pleasure starting up in him again. "But apparently I've got another still in me."

...

 

 

 

 


	7. Musings and Matings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internal musings of Nick, Deacon and Sole. And then more smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those asking whether this is set pre or post main quest my answer is it is set whenever you like. It's a smutfic, not a plot heavy creation.

 Deacon had vanished before the sun came up the next day. Nick and Sole were always happy to have him stay but he...wasn't used to that. His place was out gathering information across the Commonwealth and never stay in one place long enough to let his enemies catch up. Made for a solitary existence and one that he'd been quite happy with, thank you very much. Staying in Sanctuary  _too_ often would be like painting a giant "kill us please" sign right on Nick and Sole's door.

Returning to HQ meant a slight return to sanity. He'd go in, pick up a mission to get him back out among the settlements, flirt outrageously with Glory, pick up a new weapon from Tinker and scuttle off again. Unfortunately Desdemonia got to him first:

"Mind telling me," she rose from a chair and walked up to him, "why I've had a report about you consistently going to Sanctuary for hours on end nearly every other day but I have no corresponding Intel from you?"

"I've adopted Dogmeat and I take him out for walkies every day"

Des just _looked_ at him for a long moment. He knew that look, had seen it every time him and Sole had returned back from a mission. That up-tilted head and steady gaze from Desdemona that said ' _I damn well know you're bullshitting me, Deacon, and one day I'll find out the truth.'_ He almost laughed; there was no way Des would even believe the truth here - _why yes I go there every so often to have really fucking wild sex with Nick Valentine and Sole who want me to father a child on Sole and -_ yeah, Des would have him strapped to a table and being given a check by Carrington to make sure the Railroad's Number One spy hadn't gone completely nuts if he said that.

"Look," he decided, "I'm off to Diamond City sometime soon. I'll stop by Valentine's agency and see if he's got any cases we can use to get a couple of those synths out of the commonwealth. Hiding them in a search party headed by Nick isn't an original plan I grant you but-"

"- it's one that works." Des finished. "Okay Deacon, I'll let you off this time."

_You always do._ Deacon smiled and threw her a jaunty salute. _There isn't anyone who is going to find out what I **really** get up to anywhere. But at least she's not chucking me an order to disguise myself as a ghoul this time. Man did I ever piss her off that day._

_......._

 

Nick didn't mind the odd days back in the agency - trying to relocate it to a settlement hadn't worked at all - but generally Sole was in tow and helping him clear through the paperwork and help Ellie and making sure the cigarette machine was well stocked. Sometimes they'd stay overnight there and Nick got to indulge his personal fantasy of taking her across his desk, scattering paperwork everywhere as she moaned and writhed underneath him. He was pretty sure Ellie knew what happened after hours at the Valentine Detective Agency but she never said a word about the odd crushed cigarette packet or crumpled file.

Sole wasn't with him this time though - off with Preston with some business at The Slog - so he was just getting on with the work and not devoting half his runtime to sexual fantasies. He couldn't stop a few idle thoughts about their - ahem - 'relationship' with Deacon after the other night. Sole had told Nick, much later after Deacon had left, that watching the two men together was probably the single hottest thing she'd seen in over 200 years and Nick, to be frank, was more than a little relieved. He _liked_ Deacon. Liked how he would spin the most entertaining tales and tell you the truth and total bullcrap with the exact same expressions. Keeping up with him was _fun_.

Also, him and the spy did have some history after all. A long and storm-wracked night years ago had ended up with the two of them shut in an old abandoned house's basement waiting for the radioactive lightning to stop flickering the skies and making Nick's internal Geiger counter go nuts. They'd started out with talk about the synth rescue mission they were on, then moved onto favourite anecdotes, then onto increasingly rude jokes and into companionable silence. He'd been sat next to Deacon on an old worn bed - offering his higher body heat to keep the T-shirt-clad spy warm required sitting in close proximity - when the silence was interrupted by Deacon's voice saying "You know, I really want to kiss you right now." Nick, thinking this was another joke, said "sure, why not?" and Deacon had swung a leg over Nick's lap, sat down on him, leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Nick's.

It had all got a bit muddled after that. He had a clear mental image of Deacon on his back on that tatty bed, stark naked, Nick's hand pumping away at his erection until the spy master moaned and gripped the bedposts and came. He didn't have such a clear recall of all the intervening moments apart from a few flashes of him pulling Deacon's damp T-shirt off and tracing the fingers of his good hand along the taut flesh underneath. Deacon worked hard on his body, keeping it strong enough to get out of trouble but not so muscular that it drew attention.

These thoughts, and others similar, were rolling over Nick's mind when the door to the agency opened and a _very_ familiar voice said "Hey Nick you old dog! Des has a little task for you and me to do"

 

....

 

"Remind me again why I even allow you into my office?" Nick griped as he screwed part of his metal hand back into place. Deacon's 'little task' had run them afoul of some super mutants and while Deacon had sniped the damn suiciders from the bin he was hiding behind, Nick had caught part of the blast wave from one he didn't drop quite fast enough.

"Because I'm just the nicest man in the entire Commonwealth" Deacon busied himself with cleaning a few bloodstains off his 'raider' costume and just smiled at Nick's stream of sarcasm. The task had gone, technically, a little bit wrong with the damn mutants showed up but they had got XL-5 out of the area safely and onward to a new life and that was a win in Deacon's book. One in Nick's book too, although he'd probably not admit it until he'd got all of his synth parts repaired again. "Look, I said I was sorry - that damn suicider was hiding behind a pillar and my gun won't shoot through 2 foot of concrete."

 Nick finished tightening the last screw and experimentally flexed his hand a few times. "You owe me one then Deacon. One favour per repair job I have to do on myself."

"More favours?" Deacon folded up the rest of his 'work' clothes and sat back on one of the chairs in the agency. Lighting two cigarettes he passed one to Nick. "You're lucky I'm such a generous man, Valentine." He propped his feet up on Nick's desk and leaned back a bit. "How's Sole doing?"

"Good and no, before you ask, she's not with child yet. She's off shooting things."

"You _did_ pick the most violent woman in the Commonwealth to sleep with, Nick. You can't complain."

Nick's yellow eyes met his for a flicker of a second and Nick muttered "well, neither can you frankly..,"

_Nick, my man, you are such a fucking tease._ Deacon cleared his throat and flicked the ash off his cigarette. "Always had a thing for the hard-boiled detective and his feisty dame. And of course their rogueishly handsome spy friend who turns up now and again."

To his delight, Nick smiled and undid his tie. _Oh I know your tells so well you'd better never play poker with me Valentine_ Deacon thought and carefully stubbed out his cigarette, watching Nick's eyes follow his fingers down to the ashtray and then up to adjust his collar.

"So, this favour I supposedly owe you" Deacon drawled,  "you collecting now or later?"

"I'll have one right now if you'd be so kind"

"Certainly," Deacon peeked impishly over his sunglasses. "Clothes on or off?"

Nick didn't answer, just walked over to the agency's front door and flicked the lock on. Deacon's heart rate doubled instantly and when Nick came back to him and laid a hand gently on Deacon's shoulder he tried very hard to not moan or exhale or show any loss of control. "Do I get a clue as to what you want then Detective, or do we go through interrogation?" he tried to be flippant but Nick was pushing him back gently on his chair and leaning in and _oh to fucking hell with this tease Nick we both know what you want_ softly brushing his synthetic lips against Deacon's human ones.

 Slow and soft was how Nick kissed - his lips tasting of metal and cigarette smoke and like every film noir trope there was. His hands held Deacon's shoulders firmly but not hard enough that the spy couldn't get away if he wanted to. Even the locked door wouldn't be a barrier to Deacon and Nick knew it. Even at his most passionate and wanting; Nick would always give you a way out.

 "Shirt. Off." Nick ordered and heard the _thump_ a few seconds later of Deacon tossing his clothes over his shoulder. "I said shirt, not everything."

"Never been very good at following orders if I'm honest but ohhh-" He stuttered because Nick had chosen that exact moment to run his mouth and teeth over Deacon's chest, softly biting his nipples and _Jesus but that felt good._ He felt his erection hot and heavy between his legs, twitching at each bite and stroke that Nick was giving him, wanting, _needing_.

Nick's voice rumbled low, teasingly seductive while his hand stroked down Deacon's thighs: "I do like it you know," he gently pushed the spy's legs open, "watching you climb between her legs, slide into her, the way you both moan just before you come-" Deacon was openly biting his lower lip now. His breathing erratic and barely controlled as he fought his desires that were screaming at him to _just fucking ask him to make you come you know that's what he wants to hear and fuck your self control-_

"Tell me what you want," Nick's hand rested on Deacon's hip, tantalisingly close to his hard and wanting erection. "I won't do anything you don't want me to." Even panting with arousal Deacon had to snort amusement - you could always, always rely on Nick. He rested his hand on Nick's shoulder and told him in a low and breathy voice exactly what he wanted from the detective - as though his erection didn't make that damn obvious - and couldn't stop the moan he let out when Nick bit his neck in response - _ffffffuck right there._

The sound of Deacon's pleasure went straight to Nick's head and he just couldn't keep up this teasing pace any longer. Not with his own arousal beating through his circuits - reminding him that while his body may be artificial; the feelings behind it were pure human. He sank to his knees and gripped Deacon's cock in his good hand - stroking the firm head with his thumb. At the first "oh God" exclamation from the spy he stroked his hand up and down the thick shaft, at the second he licked a long stripe right up the underside of the erect cock in his hand and inwardly grinned at Deacon's response.

"Nick, _Jesus_ " Deacon's hips were trembling under Nick's arms, trying not to thrust straight into Nick's mouth and just chase the relief the spy craved right now.

 Nick didn't waste any more time, just wrapped his good hand round Deacon's hardness - slicked up with some oil - and squeezed firmly. It was like an electric current straight to Deacon's brain - Nick's movements were firm and regular, harder than Sole's ever were but at just the right pace to make Deacon grab the arms of his chair and moan. "Jesus. There, right there, don't stop" he was almost painfully hard, pre-come running freely from him and sliding over Nick's hand, his hips trying to thrust upward at every stroke the synth made. Heart thundering in his chest so loud he was sure half of Diamond City could hear it beating, would someone come to the door to ask what all the noise was and hear him moaning under Nick's touch? God, that thought was arousing. Would they hear his cries for Nick to go harder, faster, _don't stop I want to fucking come.._

 Deacon swelled in Nick's hand - so close to the edge that it would take only a gesture or a word from Nick to bring him tumbling over the edge.

“Come for me,” Nick said, low and rough, and watched as Deacon's head snapped back and he thrust himself into Nick's grip. Once, twice and with a strangled moan he pulsed under Nick's fingers and came hard, crying out Nick's name.

 

 


	8. Boundries and Borders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whereupon Sole and Deacon have a few words to exchange, and then smut

 It had been a blessedly quiet day in the Railroad HQ: no explosions from Tinker, no swearing from Glory as Carrington patched her back up again, no accusations from Desdemonia as to who'd stolen her cigarettes and no threatened raids from Brotherhood or Institute forces. Still, there was always some people there, but most of the main noise-makers were out and about. Most.

"So, who does a girl have to sweet-talk to get a drink around here?" Sole wandered in through the tunnels and Deacon looked up from the sniper rifle he was busy modifying. He smiled behind his glasses; nobody in HQ at the moment would even respond to his puns and jokes, which was why he was doing maintenance on a gun instead of being a royal pain in the ass, but with Charmer here he could kick back.

"Well," he drawled, "you could always try kissing PAM."

"And get my face lasered off by a six foot mech? This beautiful face? No thanks." She leaned over Deacon and looked on his partially disassembled gun on the workbench. "Not bad, not as good as mine but not bad". She wasn't joking either - Deacon would be french-kissing Paladin Danse before he ever let on but the fact was Charmer was a Grade A gunsmith. Her own sniper rifle (nicknamed "Rabbit") was a heavily modified version of one she'd found when her and Strong had taken out a whole building of super mutants. Watching her take out every single raider sentry with a single headshot one after the other was a wonderful sight - while the rest of the raider camp were looking for the hidden sniper; Deacon would often sneak in and take anything of value before he was even noticed.

The Death Bunnies were becoming a real nightmare for raiders, gunners and super mutants alike. Nobody knew what they looked like, whispered stories at various raider camps reckoned it was a team of institute mechs with cloaking technology because no human could fire that accurately or remain unseen for so long. Deacon had made a special trip to Diamond City with that rumour when he heard it from Drummer just to let Sole know. Nick had rolled his eyes but smiled just as much as the rest of them.

Deacon could feel Charmer's breath on his shoulder. Even after all the nights and, lets be honest here, days spent with the Sole Survivor and the famous Detective Valentine in their little 'arrangement' it still sent a thrill up his spine when one of them came close. _Don't get too attached,_ he'd remind himself, _once all this is done it's another face swap for you and a long journey somewhere._ He'd stayed in Boston far longer than intended already.

"Deacon...." her voice purred against his neck, interrupting his thoughts. "is everyone out? It's awfully quiet."

Dropping his tools, he reached behind him and gave her arse a swift slap. "Sold them all to the Gunners to get some caps and -mmph-" crafty minx had spun him around and shut him up in the one way guaranteed to work with the Railroad's top spy. Even Deacon wasn't able to make sly quips with a beautiful person's tongue down his throat.

No complaints though. Sole kissed like it was her last chance to do so, every time. Nick would do unhurried and deep, searing kisses when he got a mind to and Deacon would do whatever worked best in the situation but Sole had one way of doing things - her way. 

And both her men were just fine with that.

_Both her men. Jesus Deacon keep it casual, she's his not yours -_ in his defense he really _was_ trying to remember that every time one of these dangerously attractive people got their hands on him. He was a spy, a liar, a fraud and a fake and knew the reason he'd been asked to contribute his services was because he didn't form attachments.

So why was he bending Sole backwards down onto the floor and following her kisses and caresses with ones of his own every bit as desperate as hers?  His hands were up inside her loose top and rolling her nipples between his fingers before she could even pull his shirt off and when she moaned 'Deacon...' in her soft, seductive tones he'd bit his lip to stop him from telling her his real name - just to hear it pass her lips while begging him to enter her, make her scream. _Fucking hold it together Deacon..._

He'd got Sole's top and bra off and was just reaching down to take care of the buttons on her trousers when she flipped him over and draped herself on top of him, her face nuzzling into his neck. He didn't mind, she was grinding her pelvis down onto his, rubbing his erection through their clothes and he was quite content to have her on top - especially when topless. Her breasts bounced wonderfully when they had sex or when she was grinding down onto Nick's fingers and he loved just holding their soft weight in his hands when he came. She paused in her actions to undo his trousers and slid her hand inside to grip his hard length.

"So, you want to ride the railroad?" he quipped in his best semi-cheesy voice. She normally responded to this with a snort of laughter and then got rid of any additional clothing so she'd be able to slide herself slowly down onto him and they could get onto the really fun part.

This time she gently bit his neck and tightened her grip. "No, I want to suck you. Feel you come in my mouth" she said and he'd had to furiously think of bullet calibrations to keep from coming in her hand right there and then.

"I'm pretty sure that won't get you pregnant you know-" his retort was broken off by her hard, desperate kiss on his lips.

 ...

She'd got him on the floor, back leaning against the wall and his legs wide open - offering him the best view of her soft lips sliding up and down his cock. He could only watch at first, trying to breathe normally as she leaned down and took him into her mouth, but it soon progressed to whispered moans and pleas to continue. His mind was burning fire, his trademark wisecracks forgotten and his entire awareness focused on his cock swelling and pushing harder against her tongue and deeper into her throat. "ffff-fuck" he moaned when her fingers slid around to caress his balls and press gently against his arse, "I could come right now you know.Right this - fuck yes right there - right this second." He moaned long and loud as her tongue swirled around the head of his cock, spread his legs even wider and thrust his hips upward into her willing mouth. "Come up here and sit on me. We haven't got long and I'm supposed to come in you and-

"- oh ffff-fuck that's good" he stuttered. She'd just done something with her mouth, tongue and both hands that made his mind just blank. All there was now was pleasure and desire and a burning need to come. Her mouth came away from him for a second, her hand still keeping the rhythm and she murmured "come for me" before returning to sucking him even harder. He thrust into her mouth, balled his hands into fists at his side. He passed the point where he could have stopped with only a gasp and a faster thrust of his hips. Deacon felt himself enlarge in her mouth, his balls tight and swollen and then-

\- release. Blissful, blessed release as he trembled and twitched and emptied himself in long pulses into Sole's mouth. His cries of pleasure echoing down every tunnel and nook in HQ.

..

They were still undressed and curled up together on the floor when Desdemona walked in.

 

 


	9. Sanctuary Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick decides to assert his authority. And then smut.

 Sole had left Railroad HQ in a blinding hurry after she and Deacon had been caught in a serious state of undress by Desdemona. Deacon had shielded her while she got dressed and just told her to leave, now. He'd handle matters there but that it would be easier if Sole wasn't around to 'complicate matters'. Deacon shorthand for " _I'm going to lie my arse off but you haven't got a poker face good enough to join in, so just leave it to me."_  

She got back to Sanctuary exhausted and in serious need of a laundry - Railroad HQ floor wasn't the cleanest place to have unplanned sexual shenanigans - but slumped on the sofa in their house and didn't have the energy to move.  _Goddamn that was fun though,_ she thought, remembering seeing Deacon in HQ on his own and making up her mind right then and there to have him.

Giving him an incredible blow job instead of the kind if sex the two of them  _should_ be doing hadn't been her plan initially. She'd wanted him to perch her on the workbench and make the whole room shake as he took her hard and fast, but when he'd slowly taken her down to the floor with kisses and caresses that were more Nick's style she'd decided it had been far too long since she'd had a man in her mouth. There was something about feeling a cock swell against her tongue just before pulsing and filling her mouth with his orgasm, knowing it was all her work that brought him there.

The loudest and hardest orgasms Nate had ever had was when she'd had her lips around his cock.

_But Nick will still reprimand me. Deacon is supposed to just fertilise me, not make me have dirty thoughts about him and Nick non-stop._ She sighed though, happily, at the brilliant clear memory of when her two men had kissed and stroked each other in front of her. That scene had definitely been non-procreative but Nick hadn't minded. 

Maybe he'd accept the news and not devise new and interesting punishments for his two lovers. Or, more likely, he'd bring both of them to the boil and then sit and read a case file after handcuffing them to the bed so they couldn't bring relief to themselves or each other. Nick had done that to her a few months back: handcuffed her to the bed and worked her to just before the point of coming and then sat down at the foot of the bed and watched her squirm. He wouldn't touch her, just sat there telling her about all the dirty thoughts he'd had and another time him and Deacon had had sex - in such graphic detail she'd felt her body start to tense up for her orgasm again without even being touched. Nick noticed, of course, and talked even filthier, dropping his voice down into a husky growl. She'd come right there and then, writhing against the cuffs and kicking her legs in the air while her body agonisingly slowly pulsed through her orgasm, untouched.

When she'd collapsed, exhausted, back onto the bed she'd heard Nick's disapproving voice from his chair: "did I *say* you could come?"

Sole smiled in memory of that night. Nick was adamant that he was the master of this little 'arrangement' with Deacon, at least in private with her. She had no idea what he said to Deacon when those two were alone but her mind supplied plenty of images. Probably Nick told Deacon exactly what to do as well, and they'd argue, and fight a bit because she couldn't imagine Deacon submitting to anyone without a lot of effort.

.....

"Deacon" Nick said aloud in his empty office, shaking his head in bemusement. "You still jump around like Dogmeat trying to provoke me." His hands held a note from his own 'anonymous' source in the Railroad which said in dry, terse tones what had happened between Sole and Deacon a few days ago in HQ. 

He remembered to burn the letter to ashes before leaving the Agency that night and starting the long walk to Sanctuary.

..

 

At Red Rocket, within sight of Sanctuary, Deacon sat up on the rooftop shack that had been built as a 'home away from home' for Sole when the population of Sanctuary got large and too noisy for her. It stood mostly empty usually, protected by an impressive bank of laser turrets and the fine sniper services of MacCready who'd taken to living inside the workshop proper. Deacon had said a brief greeting to him, but only so Mac wouldn't put a bullet into his head for sneaking in.

The sun was setting and Deacon just watched it for a while, or at least his eyes were pointing in that direction. His mind however was sorting through and cataloging every single lie, fable and outright crap he'd told Des to get out of HQ without her setting Glory on him. She hadn't actually _seen_ any of the actual him-on-the-floor-getting-his-dick-sucked and to the best of his knowledge neither had anyone else. She'd just seen him and Sole in the corner slumped together with very little clothing on - a scene that _still_ took every bit of his bullshit reserves to talk his way out of. _You know she is probably not going to accept the 'escaped from raiders who stole your clothes' story either._

He was supposed to be at Sanctuary tonight anyway, a night of their actual 'arrangement' and not some unscheduled sexual goings on with either Sole or Valentine. Deacon was supposed to show up, get naked, have sex with Sole in the continued hope of leaving her with his offspring taking root inside her womb, then get dressed and go back to being a spy until the next arranged date. Then, once she was safely with child, he'd planned to just disappear into the wild - leaving behind Valentine with his loving wife and 'their' child. That _had_ been all it should be. He shouldn't be naked in the Agency, having Nick pump his cock until he came all over himself and the detective. He shouldn't be on the floor of HQ coming down Sole's throat. 

Deacon sat for a while and wondered just when the hell things had slipped so far out of his control. Then he cleaned his sunglasses, slipped them back onto his face and set his mouth in a familar quirky-grin-why-yes-I'm-a-reliable-smartass expression before carrying on to Sanctuary.

..

 

"Clothes off. Now." Nick walked straight into the front room of their house and ordered Sole without any preamble. When she failed to immediately comply with his instructions he snatched her up from the sofa and repeated himself, inwardly smiling at her sudden aroused breaths. "Clothes off. And then hands behind your back so I can cuff you like the damn criminal you are."

"And when our mutual friend gets here I'm going to do the same to him. Then," and his voice dropped to a growling rumble, "I'm going to make you both pay for disobeying me. Again."

 


	10. Old Yellow Eyes is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is not in the mood to be argued with. He knows exactly what he wants..and will get it.

When Deacon arrived, Nick hadn't wasted much time in letting the two 'miscreants' know that he was not pleased with their ongoing habit of sneakily having sex without him knowing about it. "It's one thing for you to have sex with her in our house," Nick had addressed Sole and Deacon, "but quite another to do her up against a wall in your little spy den."

"It wasn't up against the wall, it was-" Sole had tried to explain but Nick placed a metal finger against her lips and quieted her. "Not interested in the specifics, sweetheart," he said, fingering something in his coat pocket, "just going to make sure you don't do it again." Deacon had decided to remain unusually quiet - walking into the house to see Sole stark naked and with her hands locked behind her had been an...unusual welcome to say the least. He hadn't liked the look in Nick's eyes much either. They spoke of plans that Deacon had no knowledge of, plans he could not have forseen, plans that Valentine had come up with all on his own.

Arousing, for certain. Slightly scary? Definitely.

.......

 

"Nick," Deacon breathed, "this is making it very hard for me to not come right this fucking minute."

"Well make sure you don't," Nick brushed his metal hand across Sole's chest and smiled at her whispered moan. Sole's and Deacon's hands were restrained behind them with handcuffs and he'd positioned Sole on top of Deacon, with orders to not move her body at all, or his. This was after he'd spent a good few minutes with his synthetic tongue working between her legs, and then Deacon's - bringing both of them to a very aroused state before snapping the cuffs onto Deacon and telling them both what was to happen.

She could use her internal muscles to clench and grip his cock inside her but actual thrusting and pounding was out. Sole's abdomen had rippled with effort - trying to squeeze down on Deacon's cock, milk it, while at the same time trying to bring herself off - it was an immense strain.

And god it turned her on.

Deacon had tried to oh so slightly move his hips - shifting forwards and around just enough to rub against all those interesting spots in Sole that would give her a mind blowing orgasm. Unfortunately Nick had noticed and had forceably held Deacon's hips to the sofa, leaning in for a biting kiss as well - the feel of synth teeth biting his lower lip and a metal hand digging into his skin...well, Valentine was quite obviously not playing fair. Deacon had started panting slightly then, breathing out against the shrieking demands of his body for a sudden and quick end to this.

"Rise up doll," Nick ordered and she did, instantly, leaving Deacon's erection bobbing untouched in the air. "Hmm," he said, running his synth-skin finger up the shaft and collecting a combined drop of Deacon's pre-come and Sole's soaking arousal and raising it to his lips. "Good, just the right time." He waved for Sole to take Deacon back inside her and waited till they had carried on trying to come without moving and then leaned in to Sole's ear - speaking loud enough to be heard by both though - with a growling mutter of "she's ovulating, aren't you doll? All ready and waiting for our friend here"

...

Sole came very close to just straight out coming when Nick said that. Even without movement or hands; the feel of Deacons hot and twitching cock inside her had brought her close to her orgasm. She couldn't breathe properly, instead panting like she'd run across the entire commonwealth. "Please," she gasped, "Nick, please!". It was torture enough not being allowed to slide up and down Deacon' cock or have him on top of her and thrusting his hardest. The real issue was seeing Deacon under her biting his lip, groaning in want and taking huge gulps of air to try and maintain his control - a fight he was losing. Hell, that both of them were losing.

"Hmm?" Nick answered as though there were not two people stark naked and having sex in front of him. "Ohh, I did forget something" he came over and slid his synthetic hand between their bodies, right where they were joined. He paused for a second and then scissored his fingers so they slid either side of Deacon's cock and the heel of his hand brushed against Sole's sensitive clit. "Fuck," Deacon breathed, his stomach muscles trembling, fighting his growing urge to just fuck Sole, hard and fast and consequences be fucking damned.

Then Nick moved his hand back and forth, slowly, squeezing Deacon's cock between his two fingers and rubbing against Sole at the same time, "Still didn't tell you to move" he snapped at one point when Sole tried to grind down against the torturing movement of his hand and smiled, again, at the moans of want from the two humans.

He moved faster, harder. His hand was pumping back and forth and quickly becoming soaked from arousal, slipping between their bodies with increasing ease and speed.

"Promise me you'll behave in future" he growled, "and I might let you both come soon. Refuse, and I keep you turned on and unfufilled for hours"

...

Deacon didn't doubt for one tiny second that Nick was serious. Valentine could be many things, but not a liar. _Fuck me though, when did you learn this shit?._ His body was screaming, pulsing, all his sensations concentrated around his ridiculously hard dick and his burning need to come. Sole didn't sound like she was feeling much better - her moans and whimpers and pleas were making it so damn hard for him to not join in. He wanted to come but every time he began to swell and harden for the finale Nick would drop his hand and still his fingers.

"I want to hear your partner here promise as well" Nick spoke the next time he stopped moving and just _looked_ at Deacon. _Now you beg_ those eyes said, something that Deacon would have stuck two middle fingers up at had he not been a) undressed, b) VERY horny and c) balls deep in the most gorgeous woman alive. Fuck it.

"Cross my heart Detective that I will be a good boy in future" he drawled and Nick snorted. "Guess that's the best I'm going to get from you" the synth quirked a half-grin and tightened his hand - prompting a groan from both humans.

Then his hand started to vibrate, slowly. "What the hell-?" Sole gasped before he stopped her with a quick kiss. He didn't answer, just turned up the power in the small motor running in his arm. Sole pushed down on his hand, chasing more sensation and he was only too happy to oblige by turning up the speed even more until she was making incoherent noises. Deacon hadn't made any noise yet but he'd started thrusting upwards into both Nick's hand and Sole's body, and this time Nick wasn't stopping either of them.

Sole screamed first, a continual torrent of cries and pleas and nonsense as her orgasm grew and finally crashed over her. She shook and shuddered as pulse after pulse racked her body and would have collapsed without Nick's metal hand holding her side. She could only cry out in relief and sheer pleasure, throwing her head back while Deacon thrust into her from below.

"Fffffff-uck!" Deacon spat out between gritted teeth. He couldn't hang on, no mortal man could. He felt swollen and tight, like a whole damn ocean of come was being held inside in him and wanted to explode out. He felt Sole come around him, soaking his cock in her arousal, her body clenching against his and he thrust upwards as hard as he could. He couldn't wait, couldn't stop, and when Nick buzzed his hand even faster he let out a cry 3 octaves higher than his usual voice, swore loudly, and came himself in long, wracking waves of painful pleasure.

....

Later, when Nick had removed the cuffs and let them lie down for a bit, the detective reappeared with a couple of long bathrobes. "Up" he said. "There's a hot bath large enough for two and I should get you both cleaned up and those cuff marks soaked."

 

 


	11. Bathtime Beauties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nick's punishment for the lovers, he puts them both in the bath to clean them up...

 Deacon could feel the hot water penetrate his sore muscles and let out a deep sigh. "A man could get used to this," he leaned back and smiled at Nick, "the last time I had a decent wash was when it rained earlier."

"Yes, I did make sure this was the first thing installed in our house" Sole smiled and settled opposite him in the bath. "I still miss having a hot shower whenever I wanted one, but you can't quite relax as well in a shower cubicle as you can in a bath." Her arms rested on the edges, her wrists reddened from the handcuff marks - exactly matching the ones on Deacon's.

They'd just had what Deacon would describe later as: "The most epic sex ever had. By anyone. Ever." and both were sore but in an almost delicious way: the exhaustion that comes from having had a very good time earlier. The hot water of the bath was just what they needed, although how the hell Nick had found actual bubble bath neither would ever know. After their restraints had been removed, Nick had left them both to curl up and snooze together while he went off to 'sort out a few things' - those things being two lovely soft and laundered bathrobes and a tub full of warm scented water. He'd then woken them up, put the robes round both their naked bodies and ushered them into the bathroom with the panache of a trained butler.

Sole was obviously used to this as she didn't even flinch when Nick lifted her arm and gently ran a wet sponge over it, cleaning all the tense sweat off her skin and tenderly wiping her wrist. She leaned forward slightly without being asked and Nick did the same actions on her shoulders, squeezing the sponge so rivulets of water flowed down her front and dripped off her breasts.

_Oh fuck yes,_ Deacon's libido woke up again despite the mind-blowing sex they'd had earlier and a familiar throb began between his legs. It didn't slow down at all when Nick had finished cleaning Sole's arms and looked straight into Deacon's eyes as he worked the wet sponge around Sole's breasts.  _Nick you unbelievable bastard._

 "Our friend here looks a little tense," Sole drawled lazily, "think you can relax him a bit?"

Nick's eyes glowed brighter for a second. "I could certainly try, doll." With a graceful movement he was up and round to the other side of the bath, settling near Deacon and lifting his arm to begin the same actions he'd just done with Sole.

....

The hot water, gentle movements along his aching limbs and the gorgeous naked woman opposite him were relaxing and arousing Deacon in equal measure and he knew damn well from the angle Nick was at that the damn detective could see that. His erection wasn't quite poking out of the water but he could see it growing and that meant Valentine could too. It was that moment that Nick brushed the slight coarseness of the sponge over Deacon's taut nipples and the spy could only bite back a moan. Goddammit, he wanted Nick's hand lower, holding his cock in those strong synthetic hands or better yet...

"Um, Nick" he breathed, "while I appreciate the cleaning up there's a part of me that's being really distracted by this and the naked lady opposite me." Nick just quirked a smile, reached down into the water and pressed his hand against Deacon's hardness. "Hmm," he replied, "I would have thought that you'd be all out of _that_ after earlier."

"Can't promise I won't just come with a puff of air, but I know I'm ready to try. If she is"

"Are you, doll?" Nick looked at Sole and Deacon was delighted by her immediate nod and approval. Nick moved his hand from Deacon's body over to Sole's and brushed his fingers against her nipples, savouring the sudden gasp and moan she uttered at the sensations beginning to build inside her again.

"So how do you want us?" Sole asked and Nick didn't hesitate before saying "you on top, ride him" 

Sole moved toward him and with a bit of adjustment to all their limbs ended up straddling him. "God," she breathed as she lowered herself down, "you _are_ hard" Deacon grabbed her hips and thrust his upwards, making the water ripple as his cock pushed against her entrance. "Well, I aim to please-" he began but was cut off by Sole's lips pressing against his and her hot, slick walls closing around his hardness again.

 Jesus, it felt good. Amazing even. Not since his young days spent discovering the delights of a quick wank in the bathroom had Deacon been so aroused and wanting to come again so soon after doing it once. Sole was shifting up and down, holding his hands onto her hips to steady herself and watching the water ripple from their coupling. With a whispered 'oh fuck yes' Deacon held her tighter and started to thrust upward. Good God he felt amazing; so ready to come, so filled with the urge to fuck her, to make her moan his name.

"Make me come" Deacon choked out in between moans of pleasure. "I want to fill you, give you and Nick the child you want-" his words were cut off as Sole reacted to his words and started moving up and down faster, rougher - her breathing ragged and desperate.

"If I had a dick, I'd be stroking it right now" Nick's voice came from the chair near the bathtub where he was observing them. "Damn but she's sexy when she's about to come"

"What, what about me?" Deacon breathlessly quipped, trying to concentrate on thrusting without slipping out into the water. Sole was so wet inside and the water around them soft and warm so it was difficult to tell the difference. Coming into the bath water wouldn't be much good for their requirements though.

"Well, you do have the most _interesting_ face when you're coming"

"Best looking orgasm face in the Commonwealth and you know it" Deacon gripped Sole's hips tighter and pulled her down hard, grinding against his body. She slipped her wet arms around his neck and pulled his head up for a breathless kiss.

Water was splashing higher up the bath with every urgent thrust of his hips and Sole's gyrations; spilling out onto the floor in a shower of drops and trickles. Nick just watched, golden eyes cataloging their every move, glowing brighter every time Sole groaned in pleasure.

..

_God, he's going to come again!_ Sole felt the tension building in Deacon's body, mirroring the excitement in hers. Somehow knowing that the man under her was getting close to orgasm for the second time that night was making her whole body tremble in delight.  _So hard, so thick, oh yes right there, right there- "_ don't stop," she moaned urgently against his neck, "God please don't stop."

"Not, ohhhhhh, not until you come" Deacon couldn't care less right then that his responses lacked his usual wit. He was going to come, again, into the most beautiful woman alive while being watched by her partner and his lover and all this to get her pregnant and he was going to be an actual father if only by biology and-

\- Deacon's cock hardened, swelled, his balls becoming tight and pulling up against his body. "That's it," he said with a groan, "can't hold on any longer."

.. 

Nick watched, intensely, leaning forward as Sole slipped her own hand down between her body and Deacon's and roughly worked on her aching sex to bring herself off before Deacon thrust a final time and came. Both of them writhed and swore and gasped and not for the first time did Nick wish that the Institute had seen fit to grace him with human sex organs so he could feel what Deacon was feeling right now: the intense pleasure of your sexual partner coming on your cock, powerful muscle spasms pulling your own orgasm out until you both collapsed in a heap.

"Oh fuck" Deacon was whispering over and over, aftershocks from his orgasm twitching his body. "Seconded" Sole panted on his shoulder.

..

Later that evening...

Deacon had, again, refused to stay the night and with a quick kiss to both Sole and Nick had got dressed and vanished into the darkness - probably heading to the shack at Red Rocket for some shut eye before returning to his duties - and Nick lay in bed with Sole resting against his chest.

"Think he'll ever stay?" She asked drowsingly and he murmured reassurance until her breathing evened out into the steady slow rhythm of sleep.

 

 


	12. Another brick in Nick's wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of the lovers' backstory, a rough bit of sex against a wall and Piper starts to suspect things...

The door crashed open and two writhing and gasping figures stumbled into the house with their hands all over each other. Nick pushed Sole further into the front room and with a single kick behind him he slammed the front door closed.

No time for finesse or for tripping the lock closed so he'd have to hope nobody would come running at the noise of him pushing her right up against the wall and holding her there.

They'd been out on a routine 'hunt down a missing settler and bring them home' mission when Sole had happened to find some old children's toys and a Vault-Tec lunchbox and made a show of storing them in her pack 'for our son or daughter'.

The journey back to Sanctuary had been too long for Nick after that. Only the presence of the rescued settler stopped him from bending Sole over the nearest flat surface and giving her a damn good seeing-to. She  _knew_ what talk like that did to him; Nick had wanted to be a father so much when he was human and had given up on that when he woke up a century later as a synth.

Then a woman from his time arrived in his life and fell in love with him, and he'd spent long hours trying to steer her toward actual humans before she'd finally convinced him of her heart by showing up at the Agency in one of his coats and hats and nothing else. That had led to a rather messy office, chairs overturned, paperwork everywhere and a very happy pair of lovers. He'd gone out to the marketplace the next morning, leaving Sole asleep on the bed in the agency, and got some breakfast supplies for her while wearing a very contented smile. Or, as Piper put it when she saw him, a ' _I just had fantastic sex with the love of my life'_ smile. Turned out the Agency wasn't soundproof and Piper really WAS nosy.

Relationships take time to grow and theirs had been a learning experience between human and prototype-synth as to what they liked, disliked, how each of them preferred to deal with sex, when sitting quietly together was all they needed, what topics of conversation should be avoided and the like. Nick had been surprised, at least at first, how a romantic relationship between synth and human had many similar 'teething troubles' as a human to human relationship. They did argue over minor habits that the other had (Nick messing with screwdrivers in his metal hand while Sole was talking to him, and her habit of sniping every single robotic monkey doll they found out in the wilds regardless of the ammo waste) and then laugh later at it all. Moving in together hadn't been a major difference though since they'd spent so long together in various shelters, hotel rooms and sleeping bags out in the Commonwealth. Nick was a marvellous 'hot water bottle' (whatever that was) according to her.

Lovemaking did require a certain amount of inventiveness. Nick did not have certain 'parts' that a human male would have after all. He'd largely expected himself to be immune to real sexual feelings due to that, and for being a synth. He'd got attraction and caring of course but never thought he'd get actually horny ever again.

Then one night Sole had traced her fingertips across the palm of his skin-covered hand while kissing up his shoulder and he'd realised the brain patterns he had were perfectly capable of arousal thank you very much. She'd never smiled so much as that night she'd worked several deep moans out of him, and then he'd repaid her by sliding his face up between her legs and gently bringing her to a series of orgasms before resting her head on his chest while she slept.

And then one night about 6 months after they'd started dating, Nick talked about how he missed the opportunity to be a father. He only expected a wistful conversation, not what Sole suggested. It had been her idea to ask a fertile male to donate the required services so her and Nick could have a family together. He'd immediately proposed and spent hours that night after she laid out her plan just worshipping her body. The most amazing woman in the Commonwealth and she was his. He'd never stop wanting her.

Especially now when he had his hands digging into her firm backside and she was making _those_ noises while his bit at her neck. "You minx" he hissed in her ear " I'm going to make sure they hear you screaming my name in Goodneighbour tonight" 

Sole moaned and tightened her arms around him. "Think you're that good at confessions Detective?" Her voice held a teasing, faintly mocking, tone and Nick dug his fingertips into her hard enough to leave red marks later. "Best synth detective and don't you dare forget." He tried to keep a stern voice but it was just so damn hard, he was far too excited. Mental images of her lying under him, her body starting to swell with their family, swirled across his mind and doubled the load on his cooling systems.

 She knew. Knew what he was thinking-

\- "Could even have our kid growing right now in me" she purred in his ear and smiled at his choked gasp.

"That does it, " Nick's hands gripped the collar of her vault suit and wrenched it open, yanking at the fabric roughly until he could pull it off her upper body and leave her breasts exposed to the air. "I'm having you right now." He shoved the rest of the suit down her legs at the same time his mouth closed on her breast and sucked hard enough to leave a mark. "No objections?"

Sole couldn't form words. Only the hard-wearing fabric of her suit was stopping it being in torn strips on the floor and Nick was pratically grinding her into the wall. When he slid his knee up between her thighs so his trousers were rubbing right against her wet core she gripped his shoulders. "Please" she whimpered as his leg started to thrust back and forth, "take me to bed." He either wasn't listening or didn't care because he just kept going. Nick's soft hand stroked across her cheek and then cupped the back of her head, bringing her close for a searing kiss while his leg continued its relentless grind against her.

"Nick? Bed?" She repeated and he slowed and leaned back enough to meet her eyes. His were  _burning._

 _"No. Now."_  

..

A man of his word. Nick didn't let go of her for a second, even when he switched hands to slide his fingers between her body and his leg to tease and rub her clit. _Holy God I hope we built this wall strong_ she managed to think in between increasingly loud moans. It wouldn't really do for half the house to fall off and her and Nick fall out mid-sex to the stares of Sanctuary's inhabitants. Once Nick slid his fingers into her though she ceased to even care about that; her man was truly skilled with his hands and his fingers of synthetic skin were both wide and deliciously rough in the right places and -

\- "Come for me" Nick rasped and started the tiny motor he'd installed in his body - the one that was only there to make his hands vibrate for his lovers - and started to pump his fingers in and out of her. His metal hand clenched against her ass and held her easily in place despite how she was starting to writhe against him. He was pretty sure some circuits were starting to spark when she pleaded him to go faster and deeper.

"You're so _wet_ " he moaned and relished her answering cry. He pushed into her, against her, just wanting every part of her touching him. Sole shuddered, once, and leaned forward, gritting her teeth against the nearly painful waves of pleasure coarsing up and down her body. He felt her slick walls clench against his fingers, harder, tighter, just squeezing them in pulses that came closer and closer together. "Sing for me, doll" Nick turned up the vibrations and pushed his hand _hard_ against her.

Sole's scream as her body clenched tight and then released in staggering waves of pleasure could have knocked Stingwings out of the sky. She just cried out to the skies and Nick's hand was instantly drenched with the force of her orgasm, his body fighting to keep them both upright.

 ...

 

After they'd both calmed down and he'd let her down Nick sat over on the sofa and motioned Sole over to curl up on his lap. "I hope I didn't hurt you sweetheart," he purred, "but that was something I really wanted to do. Probably from the first time I clapped my old eyes on you."

She laughed softly, already drowsing against his chest. "No. No injuries. You can shove me through the door and do me up against the wall any day of the week"

"Good" he smiled and pulled the blanket down off the back of the sofa and arranged it around them. "Might just do that"

 

...

 

Two days after that and Sole still caught herself smiling. She was at Home Plate trying to get the place decent enough to serve as another home (and potential location for Nick-approved-Deacon-sex) and hadn't noticed the figure that had walked in.

"So, Blue" Piper's voice came from the door. "When did you start ruffling the bedsheets with Deacon exactly?"


	13. Secrets, lies and stimpacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the threesome be kept secret? Will Nick let Sole go off on a mission with Deacon alone? How much does Dogmeat love his teddy bear?....

The rain could be heard distantly from Sole's home in Diamond City, but it added a nice background sound effect to the place. Almost like an indoor water fountain. Had Sole been alone she'd probably have sat just listening to it; she loved the rain, but hated radstorms. The sky should never be  _green_ for fuck's sake.

With Piper there though she was far too busy dodging the reporter's questions. "Look, I  _know_ something is going on here Blue, don't think you can just ignore me. I'll keep digging all year if I think there is a story and what could be better than our pre-war hero and her synth husband involved in a love triangle with a known spy and-" 

Sole held up a hand to halt her friend's diatribe. She liked Piper, but the woman had been born without any kind of 'off switch' and was as possessive of her theories as Dogmeat was of his teddy bears. Which was a lot.

"Piper, I love you, but you know I don't want my entire private life to end up as Diamond City's favourite reading. I'm not going to say anything about me and Nick except that we're very happy and content and Deacon is a long time friend of Nick's and one of mine too. We all like old corny detective stories and ...... " she paused to look suitably embarrassed ".. Okay, we kinda act them out sometimes, when drunk. It's fun but, it's not really the right image for Nick's agency you know?"

Piper laughed. "You guys act out pre-war stories and you didn't invite me? I'm insulted!" 

... 

Deacon was trying to concentrate on Carrington's weekly lecture about synth biology and his studies but was finding his mind drifting off, annoyingly. It had been several weeks since he'd been with either Nick or Sole and he had a new mission from Des that was not only perfect for him and Sole but that positively required the ex vault dweller to come along. He should have been thinking and planning cover stories, disguises, lists of equipment, but he was mentally plotting places on the route where he could...ahem...have some 'alone time' with the agent known as 'Charmer'.

Desspite the punishments Nick had doled out last time he'd had 'off the clock' sex with Charmer he was still thinking of doing it again. He'd been sitting on his bunk late last night reading a book when he'd got the image of her in his mind again. Naked, writhing, under him, calling his name and pleading him to fill her with child; his mind supplied a scene of her with a rounded middle as well, obviously pregnant and also incredibly horny and he was thrusting into her and holding her hands over her swollen belly as they both came. 

Sleep hadn't come easily to him after that. He'd been seriously and painfully aroused, his cock hard and twitching in his loose jeans and relieving the pressure with his hand wasn't an option given how many other agents there were nearby. His reputation as a cool calculating thinker wouldn't be helped by the sight of him having a furious wank in HQ and crying out as he came all over himself. After most of the other agents were either out or asleep he'd taken himself into the far reaches of the church and , with one hand stuffed in his mouth to silence his cries, he stroked his hard cock fast and rough until he came in long, jetting pulses.

Now he was in HQ again the following day and again he was thinking of sinking his erection into Sole's willing body and trying to get his mind under control. _If Des knew half of what I did..._

_..._

_Mission. 2 people. Vault._

"Simple and to the point," Nick mused, turning the scrap of paper round his fingers, "not like Deacon to use a dead-drop instead of just asking you."

"Probably scared shitless of pissing you off. You _did_ have him in handcuffs last time he was here." Sole laughed, sorting through her supplies to find some non-radioactive travel food.

"Had _you_ in them as well" Nick's voice was low, teasing. "Neither of you complained."

Sole just carried on packing, trying to ignore the ache in her body that started up when Nick spoke like _that._ He could be, and often was, the perfect cultured gentleman in public. Get him behind closed doors and this teasing, dominant, sexual being took over with whispered filthy ideas and unending stamina and skills for bringing her off again and again and...

Nick tipped her face up to meet his. "Now, are you two going to behave on this journey?"

"Of course. It's a mission, not a vacation"

...

The night sky above them was visible through the cracks in the roof of the abandoned house they were camping at. Stars shining through clear air and a full moon dimly lighting the room in a silver glow. 

Neither occupant was giving it much attention though.

Sole was on her back, writhing and moaning as Deacon kissed her neck and chest and lips. He hadn't even got undressed himself, just unzipped his jeans before climbing on top of her and the rough fabric brushed against her thighs as he shifted up and down her body. 

"I just can't say no to you" she gasped as his lips closed on her neck again. "I want you."

Deacon smiled and slid a hand down between her legs. "You'd be amazed how many times I've heard that."

"Shut up and fuck me"

"I can do one of those."

Truth be told, he'd really tried. Tried to stay professional and get the travelling done and synth rescued without giving into his carnal desires, but what was he supposed to do when he found Sole naked, on his bedroll, with two fingers inside herself and inviting him to join in? 

 _Well, whatever the lady desires.._  

"He's not going to be impressed to find out I had sex with you one night out in the wastes." He edged himself higher, rubbing his cock against her slick folds.

"Don't worry," she breathed, arching her back and spreading her legs further, "it's not going to happen."

"What?"

"It's not going to be one night. It's going to be every night. I want you to think of me all day while we are out and every night I want you to come inside me."

"Jesus," he swore, breathing out heavily. "Did you come on this mission for the Railroad or for getting me naked?"

"Which would you prefer?" Sole smiled and flipped him over. "Haven't you got it yet?" she spread her thighs and sank slowly down onto him, breathing out a soft moan as she took his full length inside her, "I always get what I want"

...

The vault itself was free of raiders, some small mercy, but the people living within it were...not too friendly at the idea of outsiders. Sole and Deacon had both had to don Vault 111 suits and convince the people within that not only was Sole an original Vault dweller, but Deacon was as well. They got away with it, with Deacon showing an impressive amount of knowledge about how a Vault worked and Sole doing a convincing act of being terrified of synths.

"Least they don't get Piper's newspaper down here" Deacon smiled as they found a quiet corner of the Vault to talk. "I doubt this lot would let you in if they knew half the stuff in your life."

...

\--Two days later--

 

"Okay, even I'm impressed" Deacon sat on the edge of the bed in their donated vault quarters. "Glory had the 5 bet you know for this little mission."

Sole paused in cleaning her sniper rifle, "Whats the 5 bet?"

"Minimum number of dead bodies generated during a rescue operation."

She fixed Deacon with a long stare and asked him what HIS bet had been on this journey.

"Also 5 but not a dead body count"

Sole put her cloth aside and came over to sit on the bed next to him. "And so....5 what?". Deacon chuckled and laid back on the bed, hands clasped behind his head and eyes shut; "Number of dogs befriended?" he said with a half grin, "Number of times I had to save your ass? how about number of Radaway pouches you stole out of my bag during this? Something like that anyway." Truth told, without Sole he'd never have got that synth safely out of this damn place. The people were so paranoid, so untrusting that a lone man - even one with his charm - wouldn't have had a chance to get the hidden synth out of the sublevels of the reactor in one piece without massive collateral damage. But a young, 'married' couple from a fellow Vault positively beaming at everbody had been welcomed with open arms.

"Tell. Me" her voice broke through his thoughts and he laughed again, eyes still shut. "Nope, you can torture me all you like but mmph---!"

The minx had climbed on top of him, latched her mouth to his *and* flicked open the closure of his suit in one swift move. "Deacon," she breathed when she finally let him up for air, "you are the biggest pain in the fucking ass I have ever encountered. God knows why I travel with you." His eyes darted left to check the lock was sealed on their door and then sat up, hauling her legs round to wrap around his waist.

"Because of my phenominal looks, my charm, my ability to bring any woman off in under 5 minutes with only a finger?"

She didn't answer, just sat on his lap breathing heavily and tracing her hand down his face. Leaning in, she kissed up his neck and gently bit at his ear. "You," she said, sliding another hand round to grab at his ass, "are going to tell me."

"Or what?"

Again, no answer, just her body pulling closer to his and her legs tightening around his middle. "This may seem like an old phrase now-" he whispered against her neck, feeling her shudder, "but we *really* shouldn't be doing this. Not in possibly hostile territory. You know *we* still have to make it out of here"

Her hand left his face and shot down his front to cup at his groin. "Really?" she smiled impishly, "I think we can spare some time to live up to this 'married couple' cover you gave us."

 _God don't squeeze me there..oh fuck!_ Deacon moaned involuntarily when her hand pressed up against his rapidly hardening erection. _You're a spy, a master of control and subtlety and oh dear god where did she learn *that*?_ She'd pushed him back down onto the bed at some point and he could only lie there, breathing hard and fast as Sole slowly undid his clothing and slid down to take the tip of his cock in her mouth.

"This, this is a bad, bad, idea," he breathed, the growing ache and pulsing in his groin as she rolled her tongue over it making it harder to think. "Lets get out of here first and find a nice empty quiet space and-" his voice broke off as she sucked hard on him. God, the feel of her wet mouth around his cock, the tingle as her tongue lapped up the pre-come already starting to form..he needed to get them out of there. Out of this vault and to a safe house where he could pound her hard and fast up against a wall until she screamed and came and then they could return to normal working spies and-

\- "Deacon. I want you *now*" Sole looked up at him from her new position between his legs, running her thumb up his shaft as she talked. "The door is locked, you're hard-" she squeezed his cock again and he groaned "-make that *very* hard and I'm soeaking wet. I can't hold out much longer."

His response was to pull her up, tug rougly but expertly at her vault suit until it was hanging off her body and fasten his lips around one of her breasts while his hand searched between her thighs. "Hmm, you *do* appear to be right" he purred, "now how long have you been going around all wet for me?.."

"Days.." her head tilted back and a loug moan came from her mouth. He'd rubbed his thumb right above her clit, circling it in a firm, pulsing rhythm that matched the surging tides growing inside her. "Deacon, please"

"Please what?" he stilled his hand and bit gently on one nipple.

"Bastard"

"Granted. Please what?"

"Fucking bastard"

"No argument here. What do you want from me?"

She answered with a long groan of equal frustration and desire. "I want you inside me."

...

Sole expected him to slam her onto her back and just take her as quick and hard as possible so they could get out of this damn vault. She even braced herself for it, aching inside for the feel of him stretching her walls, rubbing up against her body. Instead he slid the rest of their clothes off with slow skill and laid her back on the bed, gently pushing her legs apart and settling in between them.

"He's going to be mad again you know" he murmured, pushing himself slowly into her, inch by inch. "I don't think we're supposed to do this where he can't watch" His hips hitched forward, burying his full length inside her and he just held her for a few seconds, just enjoying the feel of her heat wrapped round him.

Sole's nails dug into his back, urging him to move. Deacon raised himself up on his elbows, watching her face while he began to slide in and out of her how, wet depths. Her chest was flushed red, her nipples as erect as he was and he couldn't resist taking one in his mouth and suckling in time with his strokes.

"He, he likes to watch" she gasped. "He likes to see you come as well - he told me"

Deacon sped up his thrusts, arching his back to drive his cock even deeper inside her. _Nick sat over there perhaps, leaning forward, his chin on his fist while I make his wife scream and come under me..._ he shuddered. Damn, that should not be as arousing as it was. He forced his mind from those wanderings, it would not do to come too early here. He didn't want Sole left unfufilled - never piss off the lady who is a good shot with a sniper rifle. He pulled one of her legs up and over his waist, shifting his angle again to drive even deeper into her - her answering cries of delight shooting right to his cock and making it pulse.

She was near the edge, biting her lip as she felt him grow and expand inside her. "He..." she panted, the pressure inside her swiftly growing as Deacon's cock thrust harder, "he'd like to see you come...come in your own hand while he takes me..oh dear GOD don't stop!". Sole cried out and threw her head back, her whole body tensing harder and harder until it exploded in rapid pulses of relief.

Deacon could only hold on and try to keep thrusting through her violent convulsions, attempting to hold back so he could maybe get another orgasm from her before his completion. He'd have managed it too but for her last comment. _Nick taking her, making her come like this but getting off at watching me stroke myself and come....oh fuck.._ his mind exploded with images of Sole and Nick both watching him beat himself off, moaning against his own touch and both of them shifting with painful arousal in their chairs as he came under his fast-moving hands...

Deacon could only growl around clenched teeth as his body reacted to all these images and catapulted him into one of the most violent orgasms of his life. He couldn't talk, barely breathe as his cock grew fat and large and then pulsed in rapid hard spasms, shooting great quantities of his come into the woman beneath him.

 

 

 


	14. Not even a spy can hide everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a certainty that one out of the myriad companions Sole had picked up would work out what was going on between her and Deacon. Question is: who worked it out? And..will they stay quiet?

 It took 3 days to get back to Sanctuary from the Vault. 3 days of fighting off mutated bugs (try as she might; Sole couldn't deal with cockroaches the size of cats) and grabbing sleep and food whereever they could. Deacon cooked the meals, out of an unspoken agreement that Sole's cooking generally tasted like glue and even Dogmeat could cook better than her.

He was a damn fine cook, she had to admit - although he said it himself often enough. "Finally found something you are actually good at and not bullshitting me!" she'd laughed and he'd lowered his sunglasses briefly and said "I'm good at _everything_ ". The meal on their first night was prepared from a radstag and a whole heap of plants that they'd spent a good 2 hours foraging for. The end result was actually better than any meal in a restaurant that Sole could remember. Of course, back then, food wasn't irradiated.

"How did you learn how to cook all this stuff anyway?" she asked. Deacon stopped from stirring the coffee he was currently heating up over the fire and scratched his neck. "Could be that I learnt from a master chef elsewhere in the Commonwealth who took me as his student when I was young. He recognised my talents before I even knew them. I only turned to being a spy after cooking got too boring a life for me."

"And the story without the bullshit?" Sole settled back on her bedroll.

"A lot less interesting"

She had learned a few of Deacon's mannerisms over the long time they'd spent out in the wastelands. Scratching his neck generally meant "I'm about to come out with a whole heap of crap", rubbing his shoulder meant "and I'm not saying any more on the subject" and tugging on his waistband meant "be nice to these people or we are in the SHIT". They'd never played cards however; Sole considered playing poker with a spy to be a quick way of losing all your caps. A chessboard and a set of pieces regularly took up space in her bag - Nick loved playing chess - but Deacon said it was less fun that actually manipulating _real_ circumstances and would only half-heartedly play at best. Another thing he wasn't _quite_ as good as she was at.

Deacon broke through her thoughts by holding a cup full of dark liquid toward her "Anyway, coffee's up. Couldn't find any milk...well, nothing drinkable for humans....but there's some sugar in the front pocket of your bag."

"MY bag?"

"Yeah, ran out of space in mine so I've been stashing things in your bag."

....

"Now this is getting to be a habit" he breathed as he attempted to balance Sole against the dresser in an abandoned house. "Are you trying to get pregnant or just trying to have sex in every house in Boston?"

Sole wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in deeper inside her, "bit of both" she replied, "with a measure of not being able to resist great sex when it's on offer"

"What do you suppose your man Nick will do this time when you finally get home?" Deacon thrust faster into her, his arms aching from the position they were in but determined to make it good. "Tie you up? Handcuff you? Lock you in the bath for a week?"

She didn't answer, just buried her face in his neck and held him tighter still. He knew Nick wouldn't let them escape without punishment; Deacon had had sex with Sole almost every day of this mission and sometimes more than once. He was beginning to think that this wasn't just about getting his genetic material into Sole - that there was something else going on. Something dark, sexual, enthralling and outside his knowledge. _Another secret to find out._ He shook the thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on the sensations of his body: his hips thrusting against Sole, his arms holding her up, his hard cock in her slippery depths and the growing need to come.

The dresser shook as Deacon started thrusting frantically and hard, causing Sole to start moaning and pleading and bucking up against him. "I have to come" he whispered in her ear and felt her answering clench around his cock, "and you're going back home with my baby inside you.."

Sole screamed as her orgasm crashed across her without warning - triggered by Deacon's words and the images they inspired - her whole body spasmed with the force of it, the feel of Deacon pushing even harder into her making it all last longer. _Yes, send me home and Nick can watch me swell with our family and take me every night and-_

"..and I'll come over to keep your cravings fufilled" Deacon continued, thrusting harder for emphasis. "You'll be begging for me. Hot and desperate, wanting a hard cock inside you, a fast and rough fuck." He groaned softly, his cock twitching at those thoughts. He'd still want her. even after this is done-

-He gritted his teeth, he was close. Sole was still crying out and shaking through her aftershocks when he let his own orgasm burst through. _Quiet_ his rational mind screamed at him but he still growled through his teeth at the pleasure and release of coming inside her. He'd been getting louder each time they had sex - Sole had come once just from hearing his moans as he got near to orgasm - but tried to keep it down while away from her homes. It was hard though when a gorgeous woman says she gets off on hearing you come.

_.._

Later, with Sole sleeping quietly in a clean nook of the building, Deacon sat on a tattered rooftop with his sniper rifle across his knees.

_Professional detachment man, you’re losing it. Get the job done, get a change of ID and get the fuck out._

 

.....

Cait watched Sole and Deacon return to base the day after and continued her exercises. Have to maintain her strength even if she wasn't a pit fighter these days - never know when another job opportunity might come up. It was a bit weird for Sole to spend more time out and about with Deacon than any of the others, but maybe they were boring expeditions, or something pro-synth which Cait would rather rip out her own teeth than deal with. She could cope okay with Nick - the man looked like an actual synth and didn't pretend to be anything else - but remained suspicious of anyone else. Anybody could be a synth and not know it.

She didn’t trust that fucking walking tin can ‘Paladin’ especially. Never turn your back on a ‘nice guy’, she’d told Sole one night out in the city, they’re the fucking worst for stabbing you. Honest liars, that’s what you need. Men who let you know straight up that they are lying pieces of shit.

Or women like Sole. Cait had admitted a bit of feeling for her once, but nothing much came of it. You had to like someone who could bullshit better than Deacon, lie and swear worse than Cait and still hold together communities. None of that lovey-dovey shit though she’d have a tumble in bed with the lass anyday. Without Nick though. 

_Maybe with Deacon..._

She sat back on the sunny grass for a bit. Deacon? Where’d that thought come from? 

Cait watched Sole and Deacon walk further into Sanctuary.

 

 

 


End file.
